Fairies , Fairies Everywhere
by levelgap
Summary: We all know that fairies are everywhere. From Gensokyo to moon ... Even from heaven to hell. Even Makai and the Dream World have fairies living there. Halkeginia is no exception.
1. More Than A Fairy

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (You'll see : Powerful Fairies , Nerfed Halkeginia , Nonsense Things , Lame Jokes , and Unnecessary Scenes)**

 **Disclaimers : Zero no Tsukaima is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru and Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : More Than A Fairy**

 **(Louise)**

It was time for the Familiar Summoning Ritual. It was time for me to prove that I am a true noble!

I just hope it really is ... I hope it wasn't an explosion.

When I came on the front , Of course they started throwing insults at me.

Those people who are throwing insults on me are my classmates. The one leading is of course , The redhead barbarian toasted Germanian , Kirche.

There are others like that skirt chasing fop Guiche and the drill head Montmorency. There's also some anonymous like that obese pig Malicorne.

At least the petite bluenette Tabitha is not joining their insult parade.

"Shut up!" The bespectacled balding professor , Colbert , Shouted at them with a frown.

That silences them ... Finally , A breathing space.

"You may begin" Colbert told me.

I can still hear their giggles and can see their smirks from the corner of my eyes.

And that Kirche! , I really wanna punch that smirking face of hers.

Calm down Louise , Calm down ... Patience is always the virtue.

Okay!

I pointed my wand in front the summoning circle and then I started chanting the words.

"My slave from the other side of the universe!" I said the first sentence of my chant and I can feel that my classmates just raised a brow at that sentence. "My beautiful , strong , and wonderful familiar!" I said while thinking about a dragon and a manticore. "I plead from the bottom of my heart!" Okay , I swear I heard someone said how weird is my chant ... Even me thought so. "Heed my call and answer to my summons!" I finally finished before opening my eyes.

And closes my eyes again because an explosion occured.

What in the founder's name!? , Why did I failed!?

Oh great ... Now I am going to be expelled on this school! ... This is bad!

I slowly opened my eyes. I still need to see my results even if I know I failed.

And then ... My mouth opened in an "O" shape as I look in my front.

From there is a cute girl who have the same height as me and was wearing a simple red dress. The girl have long blonde hair and red eyes and she was smiling very brightly.

But her most noticeable characteristic is ...

She have four slightly tranparent leaf-shaped wings on her back.

She was cute ... she was so cute I wanted to jump on her and hug her all to myself.

I might not be looking at my classmates but im sure that even them are mesmerized by her form.

Even my teacher of course ...

"A fairy ..." Colbert said with a surprised tone.

Yes ... The girl in front of us is a fairy ... A legendary creature known to give blessings everywhere they come.

The fairy just look at me with a tilt of her head before she smiled and ...

"Weeee" And she fly around the circle with her hands stretched out.

She was playing ... wait ...

Suddenly , A sound of *Pop* can be heard besides me.

I look at my side and saw ... another fairy!

There are other popping sounds on the surroundings and all of us can widen our eyes at the spectacle.

A lot of fairies appeared out of nowhere ...

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **Character Introduction :**

 **Name : Meer| Species : Phantasmal Fairy**

 **Residence : Forest Of Magic**

 **Ability : Able to "Call/Release/Awaken" fairies by concept**

 **Description : One of the fairy leaders on Gensokyo. Well , A fairy who was supposed to be a leader of a fairy army but because she was an airhead , She did what other fairies always do , Play. Still , She have a surprisingly approachable atmosphere and was able to become friends to anyone ... Well , Mostly fairies. She was one of those fairies who was always beaten by the residents of Gensokyo.**

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N**

 **... Wait? ... Why am I writing this? ... I don't have a slightest idea.**

 **The chapters here are always short so don't ask to make it longer. I did this story because of writer's block (From my other stories)**

 **If you didn't understand Meer's ability then I will tell you.**

 **Her ability is to "Call/Release/Awaken" fairies by concept right?**

 **This ability means that she can ; Call fairies , Meaning that she can call any existing fairies on the plane she is currently located ; Release fairies , Meaning that she can make fairies appear on their physical form and ; Awaken fairies , Meaning that she can awaken the already existing fairies but didn't have a physical form.**

 **Based on the Touhou wiki , Fairies came by the nature so it means that they are nature itself (But based on what I see , There are also fairies not part of nature meaning that they are made by concept itself). This ability is useless on Gensokyo because almost all fairies are already existing on that plane and they are the most weakest race on Gensokyo (Due to spellcard rules). Her ability to call fairies is not working on Gensokyo because of the spellcard rules.**

 **On Halkeginia , There are no fairies and no spellcard rules , Making her ability very useful. We all know that there are a various types of fairies so it can be said that she was already overpowered on Halkeginia. Still , She can only shoot random projectiles at the enemies because she is only a lead , Not some powerful fairy.**

 **Anyway , I will elaborate this more on the future chapters because the concept of her power was not thought properly.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	2. Kissing A Fairy

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (You'll see : Powerful Fairies , Nerfed Halkeginia , Nonsense Things , Lame Jokes , and Unnecessary Scenes)**

 **Disclaimers : Zero no Tsukaima is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru and Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Kissing A Fairy**

 **(Louise)**

The courtyard was in some kind of a mess. Well ... Maybe it was chaos now.

The fairies ... The fairies are playing on the courtyard. Some are hiding on my classmates back while the others are just flying everywhere. They are also shooting some kind of projectiles to themselves.

The noble girls are ... hugging some fairies? while the male students ... are being shunned by the girls!?

Even Tabitha is ... hugging one of the fairies!?

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING HERE!?

Professor Colbert wanted to stop this but whenever he tried to capture one fairy , The others just shoots him some kind of projectiles.

I was surprised that he can dodged those but he can't dodged all of those projectiles so he was still hit by it.

Okay , This is getting out of hand.

"Stop!" I yelled but the fairies just ignored me.

"Louise! , Do something!" Colbert said as the fairies ... Uhmm ... A lot of fairies just jumped at him.

"Hey! , STOP!" I yelled once again but the fairies still ignored me. They even make me a hiding spot for their petty games.

"Ahh! ... At least let us touch them!" One male student said with his eyes full of tears.

I can see from the corner of my eyes that my male classmates are somehow beaten up.

"Stop! stop! stop! stop! stop! STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Finally , the fairies look at me when they heard me yell and the familiar whom I summoned approached me with a bright smile on her face,

Really ... what's with that expression?

That fairy I summoned just tilted her head and I swear I saw a question mark flying on her head as she look at me with those cute red eyes of hers.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" I yelled with a very angry tone.

My summoned fairy fly closer to me and surprisingly , The other fairies were already besides me.

Well , At least they stopped doing what they wanted.

Colbert stand up and mysteriously , He have a large bump on his head.

"Finish the ritual!" Colbert ordered.

I nodded before looking at the fairy and pointing my wand at her face. "Pentagon of the five elements , Bless this ... fairy and make her my familiar" I said with a slight unsure tone before leaning closer to her face.

And of course , I kiss her ... Well , A quick kiss really.

After that , I felt my face grew hot as I immediately step back at her.

Somehow , She was still smiling like it was nothing.

"?" She suddenly tilted her head before looking at her left hand. From there , The runes for a familiar are being engraved at her fleshed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" She panicked as she fly around hastily with her wings moving aggressively. She was also flailing her hands as she roll around the air.

"How dare you Zero Louise ... To hurt a cute fairy!" One girl said with a voice lace in anger.

Suddenly , I saw the other fairies are staring at me ... Uh oh ...

Professor Colbert seems like he also noticed it because he was already rushing towards me to block them.

But before he could do that ... All of the fairies , Even those who are being hugged by the girls or are flying on the air aimlessly ... Just rushed towards me ...

"Wait what!?" I yelled with a shocked expression as I tried to run away.

But it was futile because they managed to pin me to the ground.

Oh Founder Brimir ... What in Halkeginia did I do to deserve this!?

I was waiting for their strikes when they ...

Kiss me ...

They kiss me again ...

And again ...

And again and again and again and again ...

WHAT IN BRIMIR'S NAME IS HAPPENING HERE!?

* * *

 **(Third Person)**

Louise's classmates can only look at Louise who was being rained by the fairies with their kisses ...

All of them , Even the boys felt their face growing hot.

Though , The girls are becoming embarrassed while the boys are becoming excited.

Louise was very ashamed to herself ...

 ****End of Chapter 2****

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No character introduction for now ...**

 **This story was only made for fun (And it was rushed). I also didn't have anything to say so ...**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	3. Fairy Leader

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (You'll see : Powerful Fairies , Nerfed Halkeginia , Nonsense Things , Lame Jokes , and Unnecessary Scenes)**

 **Disclaimers : Zero no Tsukaima is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru and Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own some OCs.**

 **Chapter 3 : Fairy Leader**

* * *

 **(Louise)**

 **~o~ Dream Sequence ~o~**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was somewhere on a forest. The forest was ... just a forest , Nothing special at all.

I look at my surroundings before looking at my side. From there , I saw my summoned fairy floating on the ground with her ... usual bright smile.

"Hey ... Uhmm ... Hey!" I called her but I didn't know her name so ... I just called her like that.

The fairy face the direction where I am and she tilted her head before approaching me.

And she passed through me ...

Wait WHAT!?

"Hey ... How did you ...!?" I tried to grab her shoulders but my hand passed through her body.

The fairy approached something on the ground and I can't help but be curious.

I walk towards her and look at the ground , Only to see a colorful mushroom.

What kind of mushroom is that?

Suddenly , An explosion occured on the distance. I was startled of course that I jumped out of surprise before looking at the direction where I heard that explosion.

It was very near , So near that the one who made that explosion was already above us.

My summoned fairy raised her hand to ... I don't know ... Shoot something at her but before she can do whatever she is planning to do , A thick line of light passed through the fairy's chest , Much to my surprise and shock.

"Holy Brimir!?" I spat in shocked as I saw the fairy I summoned just goes ...

*Pichuuun-*

I don't know what's with the sound but she exploded. My summoned familiar is gone.

I slowly looked above before that same light that shot through my fairy was coming to me.

The only thing I saw above me before I was hit was a girl riding on a broom and was shooting random lasers on some fairies ... 

* * *

I open my eyes widely before immediately springing my body up. I frantically look left and right with a panicked expression.

Great ... It's just a dream ...

I sighed in relief before looking at my side ... Only to look with at there at there with a shocked expression.

From there ... Are three fairies with a maid uniform standing in front of my door.

The fairies ... Are too beautiful! , Wait a minute ... What are they doing on my room!?

One of the fairy servant (I decided to call them that) approached me before bowing her head.

"Do you need something?" She asked with a polite expression.

Wait wait wait , I didn't know what is happening and I never mention something about calling her here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow,

The fairy tilted her head in confusion. "What are you saying , We were tasked to serve here" The fairy told me with a confused expression.

They were tasked to serve here!?

"What are you talking about!?" I asked with a near yelling tone as I look at the fairy in the eyes.

"Meer told us" The fairy said with a tilt of her head.

"Meer?" I said with a twitch of my brow. I am getting irritated at this conversation.

"Yes ... Our leader" She said with a smile on her face.

"Leader!?" I said with a shocked expression.

The fairy just stare at me for a moment before she finally speaks. "Look outside" She simply said.

I was still confused but I still obliged myself to do it. When I walk towards the window and opened it ...

"What ... is this ...?" I said with an amazed expression.

From the outside , A lot of fairies are flying around this building. There are those who are playing on the ground and some are gathering on some spots.

"This place was now Meer's Residence" The fairy servant told me with a polite tone.

I look at her with a confused expression. "Who is Meer?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me me me me me!" A childish cute voice said on my back.

I look at my back and saw my summoned familiar along with ... wait ... who is my familiar here!?

There are a lot of fairies who looks the same as her!

"Where is my familiar!?" I asked with a shocked expression. How in Brimir's name did they have the same faces!?

All of my familiar look-alike fairies tilted their head in confusion. ""Familiar?"" All of them asked at the same time and I think I saw a large question mark above them.

Where can I see my familiar here!? ... I tried to look at something I could know where she is when I saw the fairy who is in the middle of them have runes engraved on her left hand.

"You!" I said before quickly grabbing her hand and taking her towards me.

"What?" She asked with an innocent look.

"What is happening here!?" I asked with a near yelling tone.

"We are playing!" She said enthusiastically.

"Where did they come from!?" I asked once again , Hoping to learn something from this mess.

"I don't know" She said before smiling once again. "But they said I am the leader" She said with a smile on her face.

"Your what!?" I said with a confused expression. "Who are you anyway!?" I asked while looking at her eyes.

She smiled innocently at me. "Meer" She introduced herself.

Oh great ... I am having a headache at this ...

* * *

 **(Third Person)**

On the principal's office , Old Osmond was ... having a great time.

Why wouldn't he? ... When he have a lot of cute servant fairies who are accompanying him in this room.

Well , He can't take advantage on the fairies because he knew well what would happen if he did that.

Still , To be served by fairies is really like a heaven.

Awhile ago , The familiar , Meer , Was taken here for interrogation but because she was always being surrounded by a lot of fairies , He can't help but to talk to her along with those fairies.

He asked her about things like who she is or what she is or where she came from and she answered truthfully at him. Well , It was so true that it didn't give him any information about her at all.

She said she is Meer and she is a Phantasmal Fairy. She was a resident from a forest known as the Forest of Magic. She didn't know anything at all so she just play and sleep and ... fight as she said it.

While he was talking about the fairy , He saw the other fairies who are dressed like a maid.

He immediately employed the servant fairies because those fairies are looking for work. (He still didn't get why though)

Jean Colbert was also in the room , Looking at the old man with a serious expression. Unlike the old pervert , Colbert was nervous about the fairies and he wanted to be sure if they are really not a threat to the academy.

"I know what you want ... But as you can see , They are pretty harmless" The old man said as he took a cookie from one of the fairy servants.

"Still , They are popping out of nowhere since that fairy was summoned!" Colbert said with a serious expression. "What if the crown learned about this!?" He asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Your so paranoid ... We can just make all the fairies a student of the academy and make some of them a servant" He replied nonchalantly.

"Headmaster! , How can you be so carefree about this!" The balding professor said with an angry tone.

"Calm down professor , I know you are worried about the students and the whole academy but let tell you this" The headmaster said before squinting his eyes at the professor. "I am now making a lot of plans to hide this truth outside , I can't let the crown or the church know about this!" He said with a grim tone.

Colbert tensed up when he saw the serious expression of the principal. He now learned that the principal is also doing his best on this case by the looks of his eyes.

"You know , Those idiots from the castle will do something about this ... fairies" He continued as he gestured his hands to the fairies. "And those priests who talked about nonsense will also used these innocent fairies for their gains ... The pope might even start a crusade because of these" He stated before breathing calmly. "If you really want to help though , Then start from the Valliere ... She is the master of their leader right?" He said as he took his pipe and use it.

Colbert immediately straightened up before smiling a little. "I understand" He said before going out of the room.

Outside on the door , The assistant of the principal was seething in rage.

"How can I do my job if this fairies are here!?" She spat angrily.

 ****End of Chapter 3****

* * *

 **Information :**

 **Phantasmal Fairy (Concept : Fantasy)**

 **Is a fairy who was born by fantasy itself. Mostly on Gensokyo , They can be seen on the Forest of Magic because of the focused amount of magic there. Phantasmal fairies aren't strong on physical standards but their magical affinity is superb ... Their fairy powders can used to create greater quality magical potions.**

 **Common Abilities : Magic Element (This is just pure magic , No mana included)**

 **Common Looks : Blonde hair , red eyes , have a simple red dress and four leaf-like tranparent wings , Have a petite figure.**

 **Fairy Maids (Concept : Servitude)**

 **Are fairies born by the concept of serving someone. This type of fairies are super rare on Gensokyo that only one or two can be seen on Scarlet Devil Mansion. Unlike normal fairies who were just employed to become a servant , A true fairy maid can't be beaten by anything related from working. Only a certain perfect maid can defeat them.**

 **Common Abilities : Can serve efficiently**

 **Common Looks : Black long silky hair , sapphire blue eyes , Fairly tall , Have fine curves , Wears a blue traditional maid outfit which is somehow frilly , Have two tranparent wings.**

 **Wind Fairy (Concept : Air)**

 **Are fairies born by the wind. They are pretty fast but not as fast as a certain news reporter. They are mostly playful and was one of the most common fairies on Gensokyo.**

 **Common Abilities : Wind (Low Level)**

 **Common Looks : Brown shoulder length hair , Green eyes , Wears a white frilly dress with a white shoulder cloak , Have a childish figure , Have four tranparent wings.**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Other information about the fairies will be revealed soon. Right now , THose who appeared on this story (Even though I didn't managed to mention it to you) were written on the information.**

 **Also , On the future chapters , Some fairies will be named because some of them have different abilities (Like Meer who despite being a Phantasmal Fairy , Have an ability to make fairies exist on her current location)**

 **About the dream sequence ... well ... I will make some kind of joke them everytime it happens.**

 **If your thinking that I am following the canon ... well ... no , Im not. This will deviate from the story itself. I will also make some OCs to make the story progress.**

 **Hope you like this!~~~ ^_^**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	4. So Much For A Fairy

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (You'll see : Powerful Fairies , Nerfed Halkeginia , Nonsense Things , Lame Jokes , and Unnecessary Scenes)**

 **Disclaimers : Zero no Tsukaima is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru and Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : So Much For A Fairy**

 **(Louise)**

I can't believe my familiar is the leader of these fairies. I can't also believe that I will summon a fairy.

But what kind of element does this fairy have?

She is flying so maybe she is a wind elemental fairy? ... Then , Does that make me a wind mage?

Of course I asked the fairy awhile ago and all she said is that "I am a fairy" with an innocent expression.

She's lucky that she is a fairy because if she's some common peasant on some corner , I would really yell at her.

I am now sitting on the marble chair on the courtyard , Eating a cheesecake that were made from the servant fairies here.

These cheesecakes are very delicious. The sweetness along with that milky taste just stays on my tongue ... The texture is also smooth and it was easy to chew on this food. This beats even the delicacies on this country. Did they use some kind of magic in this?

Well , Anyway , It was pretty good and all. My familiar is sitting on my front and besides her are ... those fairies who look very alike her. They might be her twins ... Wait , What should I call them if all of them have the same faces!?

Ah! Louise ... Stop with the thoughts!

I shake my head before looking at my familiar.

She was eating a cheesecake along with the other fairies.

Right now , We have no classes for today. This day will be used to get closer to our familiar.

But how could I talk to her ... She is a fairy , A being who can bring fortune to any place she came. Also , She was somehow ignoring me.

Okay , I am ready to talk to her.

"So Meer ..." I said , Taking her attention before continuing. "Where did you come from?" I asked with a raised eyebrow while taking a sip to the red tea ... Wow , It was delicious.

She made a thinking gesture before she looks at me. "Forest of Magic!" She answered with a bright expression.

Why is she happy everytime she talks? ... Forest of Magic? ... Where is that?

"Where is that?" I asked what is on my mind.

"Ah ... On the forest" She said with a smile on her face ...

What kind of answer is that!? ... Is what I like to yell at her but I stop myself.

Louise ... Calm down ... Good.

I look at her once again. "Where did these fairies came from?" I asked with after I sighed.

"I don't know" She simply answered before chugging ... Yes , CHUGGING the tea like it was a glass of water ... Didn't she know proper etiquette of drinking a tea?

And what's with her face!? , She have some remains of cheesecake near her mouth!

She just lick her mouth in delight , Much to my disgusts , Before she stands up.

"Wait!" I yelled , Knowing that she'll go out once again.

She look at me with a tilt of her head. "What?" She asked with a curious expression.

"Where are you going!?" I asked with a slight annoyed tone. I am still talking to her!

She tilted her head again. "Playing" She said while still staring at me with that curious expression of hers.

The other fairies are also waiting for her ... Well , She is their leader so of course they will wait for her.

"Would you like to play too?" She asked with a curious expression as she fly closer to me.

"What!? , Of course not!" I yelled with a slight embarrassed tone. Playing is for kids!

Meer smiled before grabbing my hand ... Wait ... What is she doing?

"Let's go!~" She said with a childish glee before flying on the skies along with me!?

"Wait wait WAAAIIITT!" I screamed in terror as she flew to the skies.

The other fairies are also following Meer as they fly towards on some spot.

Me though ... Have a very unpleasant experience.

"STOP!" I screamed in fright. I felt like going on a heart attack.

Stupid familiar!

* * *

 **(Third Person)**

While Louise was being dragged by her familiar to play , The other students ... err ... I mean only the female students are playing or hugging the fairies.

The male students though are on the side of the wall , Devoid of fairies or anything else.

This was because the girls just took all of the fairies off of them and kick them all out of this place.

The males wanted to at least touch a fairy because of their cuteness but all girls knew that if they started , They will go all the way on it. Though , Fairies like them can deal with themselves , The girls are SUPER protective for them.

So the male population just goes to their room with a sad look.

While the male students are going to their room to play on their own , The female students are hogging the fairies to themselves.

Well , They can't really take all the fairies to themselves because of the absurd amount of their numbers but it was still too many for them.

Most young girls dreamed of fairies or becoming a fairy so they can it wasn't a surprise that all of them are associating with them.

It was said that fairies can grant wish or make miracles but it wasn't true from these fairies here.

Still , All of them like the fairies because of their ... well ... cuteness.

Even the fairy maids who are now working on this academy are very welcomed by the nobles.

Even Tabitha , Who was known for her expressionless and cold persona who loves books , Simply abandoned her book and is now hugging a fairy like it was her toy and somehow , She have a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

While all of this love and cuddle is happening , The assistant of the headmaster of this academy , Longueville , Is standing on top of the tower while looking at the ground with a look of disdain and annoyance.

"What should I do?" She asked to no one with a clicked of her tongue.

Truthfully , She is not a simple assistant , She is in fact a thief known as Fouquet.

This thief wanted to take a certain item on the vault but because of the appearance of the fairies , She have no choice but to think of another. These academy is crowded by fairies so she knew she can't really do anything if one of them saw her.

"Ah!" Suddenly , A thought occur to her. "That's right! , That plan might work out" She said with a sinister grin on her face.

She then goes out of the tower with a malicious intent towards the academy itself.

 ****End of Chapter 3****

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There are no new fairies appearing on the story so sorry. There might be some on the next or on some future chapters but for now I shall end this chapter in this part.**

 **I am really not good at ending chapters ... Well , I am doing random scenes anyway.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Fairies , A Count , And A Bookworm? P1

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (You'll see : Powerful Fairies , Nerfed Halkeginia , Nonsense Things , Lame Jokes , and Unnecessary Scenes)**

 **Disclaimers : Zero no Tsukaima is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru and Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Fairies , A Count , And A Bookworm!? (Part 1)**

 **(Meer)**

It's been some days since I came on this place. The place was really good and the humans are very welcoming.

Welcoming except ...

"Hey Meer! , Where are you!?" A short-tempered pinkette yelled with a very angry expression.

I don't know what's her name so I am calling her Pinkette. Well , She always wanted me to be by her side all the time but I don't want it because I won't have time to play if I stay with her.

That's why , I always fly away. Though , She can sometimes locate me , I can still run away from her.

She became mad at me since the day I played with her. Well , She cried when we landed on some good spot so we tried to console her at that time. She ran to somewhere else after that.

Then , On the next morning , I saw her looking for me with an angry expression.

When she located me on that time , She tried to chain me with a collar. Well , She was successful because I thought were playing at that time but when I learned that I can't play with the others when im bound with her , I called for help and the fairies helps me.

After that day , I always run away at her. If she somehow located me , I will shoot her face and run away.

This time is no exception. Truthfully , It feels like I am playing with her though it was really scary.

I remembered my time when I always fight the other beings on Gensokyo only to be defeated repeatedly. I never won a single match. Even that certain fairy who have six icicle wings also defeated me with a simple smack on the face.

Still , This was fun. Running away feels like playing tag with her. Though , I would prefer it more if she was more gentler.

They always called me an airhead and maybe I am an airhead but I can remember what happens to me ... Though it was always vague.

Anyway , While I am flying around on the sky with some fairies who have the same faces as me , I saw a fancy looking white box with horses pulling it on the ground.

The door of that fancy looking white box opened and from there appeared a man who wears a blue clothing that seems too gaudy.

Who is he?

The man look at his surroundings with a bewildered expression before he smirked unknowingly.

I flew closed to him along with my other playmates while looking at him curiously. He was somehow sending some chills on my body.

I wonder what he is doing here?

Well , He is not that interesting ... That box looks more interesting.

I look at the box before circling on it. My playmates are also circling around the fancy looking box.

"This must be a blessing for the founder!" Said the man with gaudy clothes.

I just ignored him and look at this box. It was more greater than him anyway.

* * *

 **(Mott)**

This is such a spectacle! , There are such beauties hiding in this academy. This is really a paradise!

I need to talk to that old bastard why is he hiding this!

I immediately stopped on my tracks when I saw a beautiful fairy with a servant's dress. Just by looking at her makes my boy hard.

"Hello esteemed guest , We welcome you to Tristain Academy of Magic" The fairy told me politely with a curt.

There are two other servant fairies on her back who are also looking at me with a welcoming look.

"Ahh , What beautiful ladies ..." I said with a very gleeful tone as I came closer to her face. "It seems like your a maid , Care to work on my manor?" I asked with an excited smile.

I can see that she perk up when she heard the word 'Manor'. Even the other two seems like to like that statement.

She frowned though after some seconds.

"I am sorry sir but I am now employed to this school" She said with an apologetic tone. "It was a shame but maybe after we were either fired or our contract was bought to others" She added.

I smiled at that though. I can take care of that.

"Don't worry , I'll be sure to take care of that" I said before looking behind me.

I can see that a group of fairy children are looking around my carriage. Well , They have a fine feature and if they grow up , They will become too beautiful ... Yes , I will take them.

Right now , I should talk to the old man first.

* * *

 **(Tabitha)**

It was morning but there are no classes today because it was now the Day of Void. This day was very special to me because I can immerse myself to the world of books.

Books are everything , They have the wonders which can't be seen by just slaying monsters or travelling from nations to nations. The books are everything!

But right now , I am reading a book along with two fairies in my room.

One fairy is a short blue haired fairy with sapphire blue eyes and wears a simple navy blue dress with a white zigzag lines on the edge of it's skirt part. She was of short stature and she was looking at me with great interest.

The other is a fairy who have long braided black hair with bored looking red crimson eyes and wears a white and black academic gown with black and white zigzag patterns all over it and a white beret. She was slightly taller than me and she was also wearing glasses. She is also carrying a thick brown book.

These two fairies became my friends. I still didn't know their name but I already like the two of them.

They told me what they are. The blue haired fairy was known as a Water Fairy while the other fairy who always carried a book is a Fairy Librarian.

I didn't thought that fairies have different classifications on themselves.

They said that they were 'Given' physical appearance by the fairy leader , Meer.

It seems like that Meer they are talking about is that fairy that the Valliere summoned.

Anyway , It was not of my concern. Right now , I am reading my favorite book , The Hero of Ivaldi.

The water fairy is very excited while the bespectacled fairy is just smiling while listening to my story.

The Fairy Librarian can understand me but the water fairy can't. That's why , I am reading this orally to let her understand what is written on the book.

It seems like they can understand our oral language but can't understand our written language.

While I am reading the book with a voice enough to let them hear it clearly , I glance at the window and then immediately frowned though I am still resuming the story.

Outside of the window , I saw an unwelcomed person walking along with three Fairy Maids (I learned their fairy species after simply asking them).

That man was known as Count Mott and he was a royal messenger on the crown of this nation. I heard he was a maniac and likes to take commoners as his mistresses(Toys) for his unpleasant manly desires.

Commoners can't do anything because nobles won't listen to their testimonies or anything they have for a proof.

Fairies can be considered as spirits and therefore , Cannot be trifled with but base on my analysis , Almost all of these fairies are too innocent and oblivious to the worldly things.

That's why I am worried. If that man managed to acquire some of this fairies ... I didn't want to imagine it.

It seems like I stopped reading for awhile because the water fairy is urging me to continue.

"Tabitha ... Is something wrong?" The bespectacled fairy asked with a worried expression.

I look at the Fairy Librarian before simply shaking my head.

It's not good to intervene. I am not here to save fairies ...

Still ... I didn't want to see these fairies to be used by that kind of man.

...

...

I decided , I will spy that man first before making a move.

* * *

 **(Third Person)**

Count Mott is a man who abuses his authority to fulfill his desires. He have a lot of bad rumors about him but he was still free thanks for his position as a royal messenger.

Right now , He was going to the Headmaster's Office to ask for some fairies.

Originally , He came here to inspect for the security of this place and to talk at the Headmaster for the upcoming arrival of the princess.

But after seeing those fairies , He immediately wanted those fairies , Mostly the fairy maids , To enjoy his days.

Of course , He already got a hand to force the old man to give him some fairies.

He was being escorted by the fairy maids. During their trip to the academy , He was mildly molesting servant fairies and they are somewhat annoyed yet they are forcing themselves to behave in front of him as a respect for a guest.

He finally arrived at the door and after one last touch to the fairy's butt , He enters the room and look at the old man who was somehow startled because he was having fun being served by the beautiful fairies.

"Headmaster , It seems like you have some explaining to do" Mott said with a wicked smile.

 ****End of Chapter 5****

* * *

 **Information :**

 **Water Fairy (Concept : Water)**

 **Are fairies born by the clean blue water or any place that have a clean water on it. They are known for loving stories mostly by listening on it and always acts those stories by themselves though they always got on trouble because their roleplaying always goes beyond the line. They are mostly seen on the Misty Lake.**

 **Common Abilities : Water (Low Level)**

 **Common Looks : Blue short hair , Sapphire blue eyes , Wears navy blue dress with white zigzag lines on the edges , Have a short stature.**

 **Fairy Librarian (Concept : Library)**

 **A higher version of a "Book Fairy" , Fairy Librarians are mostly studious and always maintains the library. They also have all the knowledge of the books that are stored on the library where they were born. Fairy Librarians are very friendly on those who loves books and sometimes , Goes as far as to stay on those book lovers. They were known for their great knowledge and are very efficient to magecraft and any abilities that only intelligent people can use (Ex : Psychokinesis , Sorcery , Alchemy , Etc). Their not existing on Gensokyo , Making them a unique fairy species on Halkeginia.**

 **Common Abilities : Exceptional use of sorcery**

 **Common Looks : Long braided black hair , Bored looking**  
 **red crimson eyes , Wears a white and black academic gown with black and white zigzag lines on it's edges , Wears a white beret , Wears a standard reading glasses , Wears brown leather boots , Always carried either black or brown thick book , Have a teenager-like figure.**

 **Book Fairy (Concept : Book)**

 **Are fairies who were born by the book. They are simple minded fairies who likes to roam on a library and always arranged the books in order even if no ones asking them. They always protect the books for the burglars and sometimes , Even goes as far as to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the books. They are mostly seen on the Magic Library of Voile and they are assistants to a certain little devil.**

 **Common Abilities : Sorcery (Low Level)**

 **Common Looks : Long blonde hair , Green eyes , Wear white dress with a white shoulder cloak with blue zigzag lines on each edges , Wears white socks with two black doll shoes , Have a fairly short stature.**

* * *

**A/N**

 **So it happens ... The start of some serious plot ... Well , Short plot.**

 **Truthfully , I want to give some spotlight to the other characters as well. Don't worry , Louise and Meer are still the protagonists of this story.**

 **Are you confused what's with the new fairies? (You think fairy librarian are existing on Gensokyo? ... Well , Sorry but nope ... Only book fairies are there)**

 **Once again , Meer's ability is making fairies by concepts (Call/Release/Awaken). This means that any concept , No matter how abstract or complex , Will appear on this place. Examples of this concepts are (Matter , Time , Life , Emotion , Magic , Etc).**

 **Release is her most strongest ability because a concept can become a fairy (Well , A part of that concept but still concept).**

 **That's why , She became an overpowered fairy. She might be weak in combat but her ability is already broken to begin with.**

 **Anywhere she goes , Fairies will pop out of nowhere. That's why , A lot of fairies are appearing. Her 'Release' is on automatic so a lot of fairies seems to be appearing out of nowhere.**

 **But why are there no special fairies on Gensokyo if her ability can make fairies by concept?**

 **It was because of the Spellcard Rules. (This is based on my opinion so im using this) Spellcard Rules is a some kind of omnipresent power suppressing reality that was made by Hakurei Reimu. It is a barrier that limits all kinds of supernatural powers to the right amount to enable fight without the worry of breaking the balance of the world (Or maybe the universe). This barrier is too strong so Reimu only managed to affect the whole Gensokyo (But base on the games , Her rules extended to any place she goes like the moon , Makai , Hell , Netherworld , And some others not part of Gensokyo).**

 **And Meer's ability can already destroy the balance of the world by producing fairies on the world. Because of this , Her ability was suppressed. Because her ability was suppressed , She can't use any of her ability because making a life by the use of concept changes a lot on reality itself no matter how weak the fairy she'll produce. Her ability was overly suppressed that she can only use simple danmaku , Making her look like a simple Phantasmal Fairy. She can call fairies but not instantaneous call , Just a signal to make the fairies learn where she is located.**

 **Now , On Halkeginia , Nothing is suppressing her ability so that's why , I told you she is already overpowered. It was possible for her to create a Greater Fairy and a Fairy Queen. She can also create a Fairy Godmother. Yep ... Truly overpowered.**

 **That's how dangerous is Meer ... Spellcard Rules are needed to suppress her full potential (That she freely uses because even her didn't know that it was her ability)**

 **I will answer some questions on the future because this AN became too long ... Oh yeah , Next chapter will be focused on Tabitha ... Hope you like it!~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 **P.S. Tell me if you want to see the fairy population on Halkeginia. Just used the comment box or PM me , I am not active but I will try to update if I can :D**


	6. Fairies , A Count , And A Bookworm? P2

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powerful Fairies , Nerfed Halkeginia , Nonsense Things , Lame Jokes , and Unnecessary Scenes)**

 **Disclaimers : Zero no Tsukaima is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru and Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Fairies , A Count , And A Bookworm!? (Part 2)**

 **(Tabitha)**

I am now in front of the Mott's Estate. My two fairy friends are on my side. The young fairy with a blue dress is looking at the manor with a curious gaze while the fairy librarian is looking at me with a somewhat concerned expression.

There are also two unconscious gatekeepers who are lying on the ground just in front of my feet.

How did this happen?

 **~o~ Flashback ~o~**

It was noon when I just finished reading my favorite book on my two friends. I look at the window and saw that lecherous Royal Messenger is going to his gaudy carriage with an annoying smirk on his face.

The two fairy servants bowed their head as the Count walk inside the carriage and closes the door. I can't hear anything because they were too far and my window is shut closed but I knew he said some thing to the fairy servants before the carriage goes out of the entrance.

Well ... It was of no concern to me ...

Yes ... It doesn't concern me ...

Then why am I walking towards the Headmaster's Office?

Is it because I felt pity for the fairies? , Is it because I was worried about them? ... Or is it because I am just curious?

Whatever is it , I am walking towards there. I am not planning to confront the Headmaster with words. I am just going to eavesdropped at his room.

I am sure he was ranting about this and that when their talk is finish.

Sure enough , He was really saying something about how the Count got the better of him.

He was blackmailed by the Count.

In exchanged of making these fairies hidden from the other nations including Tristain , He would let that messenger to take fairies every month.

The Headmaster is surely angry. Even though he was keeping himself together , I can feel how he was frustrated on this.

How stupid. Didn't he thought that no matter how they hide the existence of these fairies , They will be discovered soon enough.

Maybe the Headmaster have something on hi sleeves. Well , No ... It was impossible to hide the growing fairy population any longer.

Well ... It doesn't concern me ... I didn't need to pry any further than this.

 **~o~ End Of Flashback ~o~**

I just said that but ... I can't believe I am trying to raid this house unreasonably.

I am here for spying , Not for saving some fairies!

Sighs*

Well , It doesn't matter anymore. I am going to finish this before anyone could identify me.

I am glad I have this cloak on me before I departed. This two fairies can also help me hide my identity. And even if things go south , I can quickly escape with sylpheed who is hiding on the forest just some distance here.

No need to get scared. I am here already so might as well finish this.

Now then ... Here I go.

* * *

 **(Fenrir)**

I am Fenrir , A fairy born by the Maker , The Fairy Leader Meer. I was born on the library on the academy. The library's name is Fenrir's Library.

Well , I got the memories of the library since it's first establishment. Therefore , It can be said that I am already old. It can also be said that I am that library.

I really like the students and the teachers who always visits the library.

One who I like the most is the petite bluenette who loves going there and reading books everyday. The other one I like is that bald professor who also goes there occasionally.

It was now midnight and I am here in front of a manor of some noble. Base on my knowledge , This land is owned by the Royal Messenger of Tristain.

Why am I here? ... It was because of my bluenette friend , Tabitha.

Truthfully , I knew what she wanted to do and I wanted to help her achieved that.

The Royal Messenger wanted to take fairies from the school to be his "Servants" every month without the intervention of the academy.

Well , Maybe it was still okay if the person who would own them is a good person.

Unfortunately , That person isn't ...

He have malicious intents towards my fellow fairies. He wanted to defile their innocence by his dirty ... Whatever it is.

I got the information on the two fairy servants who got sexually harassed by that person.

Well , That messenger didn't mention anything about those "Things" but they already saw through him.

How dare him! ... Taking advantage to us fairies who were being modest and friendly.

Unforgivable!

I followed Tabitha here to help her for this mission. The objective is simple.

Burn everything that rotten person have!

Our Leader Meer doesn't need to know about this. Only me is enough.

I don't know why the young Water Fairy is here but she was persistent enough to get here.

Well , We are persistent enough ... We forced Tabitha to take us with her.

"Let's go" The Bluenette said as she point her staff on the gate.

Me and the young Water Fairy prepared ourselves.

* * *

 **(Mott)**

Yes yes! , After a week , I can have those beautiful beings of natures.

Hehehehe ... It seems like the Founder saw my greatness so he was giving me those feast.

How can I explain it more? ... Those creatures are truly made just for me.

Because if not , Then I should be burned to crisped already by the Founder himself.

Nothing is happening to me! ... This means that it was only logical to say that I am their true owner.

Oh Founder grace you! ... You truly know what I wanted.

Suddenly , A loud explosion occurred somewhere and I got startled at it.

"What is that!?" I yelled in surprised.

I quickly goes out of the room only to see my hallway burning.

"What in Founder's name is happening here!?" I yelled in fear.

What is happening here!? ... How did this happen!?

I coughed because of the thick smoke. I panicked and with my trembling hands , I tried to grab my wand.

But I gasped. My eyes widened because ... The wand is not on my pocket. I remembered that I left it on my bed.

Immediately , I rush towards my room. I almost stumbled before I managed to get on my room.

On there ... I felt my heart stopped.

It was because my whole room is gone. The place looks like it was eaten by a giant monster. If I could see my house , I swear I will see a large gaping hole on my house starting on my bedroom.

In the middle of the missing room , Three floating figures are there. One is an unknown hooded person which is somehow floating. On the right side of the hooded person is a black haired girl who have crimson eyes and is floating on the ground. The other which is on the left of that hooded person is a young blue haired girl with four transparent wings attached to her back.

All of them are gazing at me with two of them looking at in hostility while the latter is looking at me curiously.

"You who tried to defile my brethren , Shall receive the rightful punishment!" The black haired girl said with a threatening tone.

Why is this happening!? ... No no no , This is not happening!

"Wait wait! , Who are you!? ... Why are you doing this to me!?" I shouted while stepping back.

But I can't step back further because the fire is surprisingly near my back already.

"Aaaahhh!" I shrieked in fear. I felt that I wet my pants.

The hooded person walk towards and somehow , The flames seems like giving her a way.

The hooded person pointed her staff in my face.

"Cry" The hooded person said in a gender neutral tone.

* * *

 **(Tabitha)**

After taking care of the Count , We helped the women who are surprisingly being abused by the Royal Messenger on his basement.

My blood run cold when I saw that so I took care of that pervert. I didn't kill him , I only cut his ... That thing.

Well , It doesn't matter what I did to him. Right now , I need to guide the poor women to some village before going back to the academy.

I was surprised. No one died on our raid. The staffs of this manor were asleep by the Fairy Librarian's magic and the guard just ran away because she created a sentient fire.

It seems like fairies are really strong.

The Fairy Librarian took the flames out after the whole manor is gone.

What a long night.

* * *

 **(Third Person)**

It was morning when Louise woke up. The fairy servants are already there , Taking care of her clothes and her bath.

She did what she always do on the morning before going to the Dining Hall.

After that , She goes towards the classroom to obviously , Learn.

The typical morning.

What is unusual is that there is no Kirche who is teasing her on the morning , There are no jeering students , and the rumor about the Royal Messenger being imprisoned.

It was unknown why he was imprisoned.

But that's not the main issue at all.

The main issue is that , The existence of the fairies are now known to the public.

* ***End of Chapter 6****

* * *

 **Character Introduction :**

 **Name : Fenrir Species : Fairy Librarian (Origin : Fenrir Library)**

 **Residence : Fenrir Library , Tristain Academy of Magic**

 **Ability : Ability to use the four fundamental elements at will , High class sorcery**

 **Description : A librarian who always stick on Tabitha. She also likes the other frequent visitors on the Tristain Academy's Library. She knew all of the books inside the "Fenrir Library" and was also the leader of the Book Fairies there who are taking care of the books there 24/7. She was also loyal to Meer. She is very hostile to those who tried to harm the fairies or those who insulted knowledge. Sometimes , She was unstably emotional.**

 **Fairy Info :**

 **Dirt Fairy (Concept : Dirt)**

 **Are fairies born by the dirt. They are usually narrow minded fairies who always obeyed orders even from the strangers. They can only understand simple words , Making it hard to order them. Surprisingly , They are an attentive bunch when someone is teaching them. They are more populous than Ground Fairies on Gensokyo.**

 **Common Ability : Earth (Very Low Level)**

 **Common Looks : Long brown hair , Brown eyes , Simple brown dress with white zigzag lines on the edge of the skirt , Have four transparent small wings.**

 **Ground Fairy (Concept : Ground)**

 **Are fairies born by the ground. They are usually doing whatever they want and always charged ahead whenever there is an obstacle blocking. They are very slow learners and always do things literally. They are quite populous on Gensokyo.**

 **Common Ability : Earth (Low Level)**

 **Common Looks : Short brunette , Amber eyes , Wears simple orange dress with a brown shoulder cloak , Occasionally carries a random flower , Have two transparent wings.**

 **Grass Fairy (Concept : Grass)**

 **Are fairies born by the grass. They are the idle type persons who always passed the day playing with other fairies without a care on the world. They are mostly seen on Forest Magic and the Foothills of the Youkai Mountain.**

 **Common Ability : Nature (Very Low Level)**

 **Common Looks : Short brown hair , Emerald eyes , Green dress with white zigzag lines on each edges of the sleeves and the skirt , Have four transparent leaf like wings.**

 **Fire Fairy (Concept : Fire)**

 **Are fairies born by the fire. They are hot blooded fairies who creates trouble everywhere. Well , It was their way of playing. Because of this traits , They are mostly exterminated by a certain Shrine Maiden. They are commonly seen on the Foothills of the Youkai Mountain and sometimes on Misty Lake.**

 **Common Ability : Fire (Low Level)**

 **Common Looks : Short orange hair , Red eyes , Always have a vigorous expression , Wears simple orange dress with a simple white thick line on the edge of the skirt , Have orange doll shoes , Have four wings which is somehow illuminating the surroundings when on some dark place.**

 **Ice Fairy (Concept : Ice)**

 **Are fairies born by the concept of ice. They are always energetic and do things for the sake of having fun. Only one Ice Fairy is confirmed on Gensokyo.**

 **Common Ability : Ice (Mid Level)**

 **Common Looks : Short blue hair , Sapphire eyes , Blue dress with white short sleeves , A pair of white socks , Six disembodied wings made of ice.**

 **Fairy Population :**

 **(Tristain Academy of Magic : 4483)**

 **Fire Fairy : 54**

 **Flare Fairy : 5**

 **Cold Fairy : 35**

 **Ice Fairy : 6**

 **Water Fairy : 127**

 **Pool Fairy : 3**

 **Dirt Fairy : 223**

 **Ground Fairy : 45**

 **Earth Fairy : 9**

 **Wind Fairy : 335**

 **Air Fairy : 34**

 **Grass Fairy : 471**

 **Tree Fairy : 265**

 **Nature Fairy : 54**

 **Phantasmal Fairy : 1,022**

 **Fairy of Magic : 899**

 **Book Fairy : 509**

 **Fairy Librarian: 1**

 **Dream Fairy : 4**

 **Fairy Servant : 344**

 **Sun Fairy : 19**

 **Moon Fairy : 18**

 **Fairy of Fun : 1**

 **(Tristain : 0)**

 **(Albion : 0)**

 **(Gallia : 1)**

 **Zombie Fairy : 1**

 **(Romalia : 1)**

 **Fairy Judge : 1**

 **(Sahara : 0)**

 **(Rhub al Khali : 0)**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello ... I was putting this chapter because I gave up on the action scene. (It's too much ... I retried a lot but somehow I'm still unsatisfied so I skip the actions)**

 **Anyway ... To those who are asking if Gensokyo fairies are coming here ... Well ... I am sorry to say this but nope.**

 **Meer's ability can only create(Release) the fairies by concept and the concept needs to be present besides her before it manifest itself to it's physical fairy form.**

 **She can't "Call" the fairies who are not present at her current plane of existence. Only those who are present and existing fairies can be called by her if they are in the same plane of existence (Simplest Term : Same universe)**

 **The "Awaken" part of her ability is to only awake sentient concepts which are inactive or can't manifest their physical form or sometimes entities who didn't have a permanent form. (Perfect example : The Water Spirit)**

 **So nope ... There is nothing on her ability that can summon fairies to another world.**

 **Sorry if I somehow break your expectations *Tears with Puppy Eyes***

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this ~~**


	7. Familiar Exhibition Is Like Never P1

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powerful Fairies , Nerfed Halkeginia , Nonsense Things , Lame Jokes , and Unnecessary Scenes)**

 **Disclaimers : Zero no Tsukaima is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru and Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Familiar Exhibition Is Never Like Before (Part 1)**

 **(Louise)**

 _ **~o~ Dream Sequence ~o~**_

I saw myself in the middle of nowhere. Well , I don't know where is this.

The whole place is full of sunflowers. Sunflowers everywhere. There are sunflowers to the left , There are sunflowers to the right. Well , There are also sunflowers to the sky ... Wait! , What!?

I look at the sky and saw colorful beams and sunflowers raining everywhere. Some of those are coming on me!?

My body automatically started to run. Like an instinct telling me to run away , I just let myself run towards to wherever it is.

"What is happening here!?" I shouted in confusion.

I am confused. Why am I seeing myself on some random place.

Suddenly , I saw someone familiar on the corner of my eyes.

I stopped and look at there to see that it was my familiar ... Or maybe my familiar look alike , Shooting some strange balls of energy on the sky.

Because of curiosity , I look at the sky and saw blinding flash that seems like going towards me.

Before my vision blurred , I saw two silhouettes on the sky. One seems like a witch in a broom while the other is someone who is carrying a parasol.

 **~o~ End of Dream Sequence ~o~**

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed as I quickly move my body in panic.

I look at my surroundings quickly.

Oh ... There is nothing here. I am still on my room , Still in one piece.

I am glad it was just a dream. Well ... Time to sleep again.

"Mistress Valliere , It's time to wake up" A fairy servant said as she opened the door.

Oh for Founder's sake! , I hate waking up too early.

"Five minutes more ..." I grumbled as I tried to lay my head on my bed.

The fairy maid didn't say anything and just closed the door. Well , I'm gonna rest a little.

...

I can't close my eyes ... Ahhhh ... Maybe I should really get up now.

"What's with that stupid dream!? ... Taking my pleasant sleep time!" I yelled angrily in frustration.

Stupid dream!

* * *

After eating my breakfast , I go to the courtyard to take some fresh air. I don't know why but we didn't have classes today.

Before I sit on a marbled chair ...

"THE PRINCESS IS COMING ON THE SCHOOL!" A teacher whom I can't remember yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the tower where the Headmaster's Office is located.

He kept repeating it as he ran there.

... What ...

"... WHAT!?" Is the only word I can let out at that time ...

* * *

Due to the late noticed , We barely managed to prepare ourselves for the princess's arrival ...

It seems like the cause of the late notice is ... Unsurprisingly , Fairies. The fairies that popped out of nowhere because of my familiar.

It seems like they forgot to announce at us about the princess's arrival they got focus on the fairies.

Oh right , Tomorrow is the Familiar Exhibition Day.

I totally forgot about it ... Well , The cause is once again the fairies ...

Damn fairies ...

While swearing at my familiar on my mind , The carriage where the princess is riding finally arrived.

* * *

 **(Henrietta)**

Haaa ... How tiring ...

"You've been sighing a lot this day , That's improper for a princess!" Cardinal Mazarin scolded me with a stern look.

Princess ... Why am I princess to begin with? ... I want to be a commoner.

There is a rebellion on Albion and the royalty was in the brink of annihilation.

I am very worried about Wales ...

Then , I am now to be betrothed by a man I didn't like just for the safety of a country.

I understand that it was necessary but ... I can't help but feel down ...

Still , I can't just complain like that ... That's how a princess like me should do.

I really want to be a commoner ...

"... Yes" I simply said with a sad feeling before looking at the window ...

Hm? ...

"Cardinal , Do you know who are they?" I asked while pointing at the girls I saw on the outside.

"Who?"

"Them"

I pointed to the girls who are at the back of the students.

They are wearing a servants clothing but what is surprising about them is that they are too beautiful like they were carved by a master sculptor and it seems like I can vaguely see something on their back that looks like a pair of transparent wings.

No no no ... That's impossible! , Humans doesn't have wings!

I am just seeing things ...

When Cardinal Mazarin chased his gaze to the point where my finger is pointing , He gawked at the sight.

"Oh Holy Brimir" He said as he stare at the girls in awe.

... Who are those girls? ... Are they fallen nobles who are working here? ... They look so neat and well that it was impossible to call them commoners.

Maybe I can ask about it on the Headmaster?

"... Erm ... No , Impossible ... They can't be children of blessings ... It's impossible that they'll wear a servants clothing ... Yes yes ... That's impossible ..." Mazarin muttered to himself though I can still clearly hear him.

But I understand what the Cardinal is saying ... They look like fairies known to give blessings to anywhere they came but ... It's impossible for those fairies to become a servant of an academy like this ...

Yes ... They are just humans ...

* * *

"They are what!?" I shouted in surprise.

"Yes princess ... They are fairies ..." The old headmaster told me though he was somehow sad.

We are now at the Headmaster's Office.

I only planned to ask who are their new servants but ...

"Weeeee ~~" A young fairy flies through the sky , Passing the window on our front.

... Yes ... Apparently , They are really fairies!

And even these maids here are fairies!

I stare at the headmaster and he just averted his gaze.

... It seems like he was planning to hide this fact ...

... I can sort of understand though ...

Fairies are beings born by the world. They are like force of nature given form. They are like spirits who looks at us humans like insignificant creatures.

It is said that beings like that mustn't be intruded. Else , We will pay the consequences.

It's like the Water Spirit who recently flooded a city. There are rumours that said something was stolen from it.

And these fairies who are said to be the same as the spirits were mysteriously , Crowding on these area. Some of those fairies are even serving on these human grounds ...

If someone on the upper echelon of society , like me , learned about this , We humans would surely use it for our own benefits.

Of course , I won't try and do something like that. If they found out about it and got angry , I can only pray for their mercy so no ... I won't try and take advantage of them.

"I understand ... I won't ask why you didn't tell us about it ..." I said with a smile on my face.

The headmaster heaved a sigh of relief when he heard me said that.

Well , It was like he was doing a treason for not telling us royalties about this info so of course he would be relieve when I said that.

"Still ... How did the fairies come here?" I asked in curiosity , Not expecting any answer for him.

"Oh that , The third daughter of Valliere's familiar managed to summon a fairy ... And ... I don't know how it happened but fairies suddenly appeared after she was summoned" He readily explained it to me.

... Third daughter? ... Don't tell me ...

"Is the girl who summoned the fairies ... Louise?" I asked.

He nodded at my words.

Really!? ... I wanna shout those words in delight but .. Yeah , I am a princess and it wasn't proper to shout like that.

Still , Louise summoned a fairy! ... This is a good day to visit her right now ... I wanna congratulate her on summoning and making a contract to a higher being!

Too bad I can't meet her now because there are a lot of guys guarding me ...

* * *

 **(Louise)**

It was evening when I came back to my room.

There is a fairy servant inside there tidying up my bed when I came there.

"... Thanks" I said simply.

The fairy servant finished tidying my bedsheets before she bowed at me and then quickly goes out of the room.

... Yeah ... Truly a servant ... She doesn't speak if it was unnecessary.

Though they are fairies but they are okay living like this?

While I am thinking about that ...

"Weeee~~" A fairy that looks like my fa- ... Okay scratch it. My familiar lands on the floor.

There is the familiar brand on her left hand so I know!

... She entered here using the windows ...

Wait , Why is she here!?

"... Forgive?" She said as she handed a delicious looking apple to me.

What is she talking about?

"Hm?" I stare at her while feeling confused at her.

"Uuu ... You're still angry at me. I hate that so forgive me please" She said with a somewhat pleading look.

Though she became more cuter when she looks at me like that ...

... Angry? ... Ah right , I was angry at her wasn't I?

Well , I forgot because I just didn't care about her anymore. Though she is my lifelong partner for now ... She was too free-spirited ... I can't really let her stay with me like that ...

But of course I can't say that to this child! That's embarrassing!

"... Hmph!" I snatched the apple and immediately take a bite at it while averting my face.

Woah ... This is too delicious!

"... So ... You forgive me?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"... Not really ..." I said but I am turning my face sideways.

This child is dangerously cute. I can't look at her straight.

"Eh? ... Okay" She said before immediately going out of my room through the window.

Wait what!? ... She will give up like that so easily!?

"Wait!" I unconsciously said that loudly at her.

"Hm?" She tilted her head as she turn her head on me.

Oh ... And there are fairies that looks like her who are peeking at us on my room's window.

... This idiot! ... Can't she tell!

"... I-I am not angry okay! ... I still didn't forgive you! .. Remember it!" I said though I felt pretty flustered while saying that.

But her face let out a big innocent smile with her eyes shining like a child.

... Cute ...

"Yay!~~ ... Then then ... We can play?~" She said as she immediately try to close on me.

Even the other young fairies on the window are also cheering up.

"Wha-!? ... No! ... I don't like it!" I immediately refused her.

Though I really didn't hate her but playing? ... No! , Playing is for children only! ... I am not a child!

"Eh? ... Why? , You don't like us?" She asked with an innocent look on her face as she tilted her head.

No! ... Is what I want to say when I remembered about the Familiar Exhibition Day which is tomorrow.

But she won't obey me ... Wait ... Right!

"... Mhm ... Yes! ... Meer , I want you to do something tomorrow" I said while forcing a smile on my face.

"... I want to play" She said while stepping back a little.

This child ... No no no , I need her tomorrow!

"Yes yes , We will play tomorrow. If you want to , You can invite your friends over there" I said while still forcing a smile on my face.

"Play? ... We can play?~ ... Yay!~" She said in glee as she raised her hands.

Even the fairies who mysteriously became closed to her back cheered when they heard me said it.

"Now then , This is what you'll do ..."

So then , I explained them that they should perform something on the stage and impress the audience ...

Though ... It seems like these children didn't know what is a stage so even though I am grumbling ... I explain to them what is that simple thing and also the other questions that just came out-of-nowhere ...

Really , How many does this young fairies doesn't know!?

Haaaa ... I hope they don't mess up tomorrow ... I want to impress Princess Henrietta.

 ****End of Chapter 7****

 **Fairy Info :**

 **Earth Fairy (Concept : Earth)**

 **Are fairies born by the world. They are fairly intelligent though it was still on a pre-teen mentality. They like nature by itself and always like to go and hide there. Sometimes , They go around trees and some clearings and if they have a mood for it , They make the soil rich magically to promote plants for a quick and better growth. There are no Earth Fairies on Gensokyo , Making them a unique fairy species on Halkeginia.**

 **Common Ability : Earth (Middle Level)**

 **Common Looks : Long shoulder length brown hair , Amber-colored eyes , Have a height that was similar to an average 10 year old Asian girl , Wears a chocolate colored long dress that covered their whole body and was somehow frilly , Wears brown leather boots , and they have a doll-like body figure though they are A-cup.**

 **Flare Fairy (Concept : Flare)**

 **Are fairies who are born by the seething heat of fire. They always have a very energetic and bright personality. Though fairly intelligent , They still have their childish instincts which takes them into trouble. There are no Flare Fairies on Gensokyo , Making them a unique fairy species on Halkeginia.**

 **Common Ability : Fire (Middle Level)**

 **Common Looks : Bright long red hair , Orange or red eyes , Have a pre-teen figure of an average Japanese girl , Wears a long orange dress that covers her whole body that was frilly , Wears a red doll shoes and white socks , and She have two fiery pairs of wings.**

 **Cold Fairy (Concept : Cold)**

 **Are fairies born by the chilly breeze or the cold air on the surrounding area. Though weak , They still like to challenge anyone to battle. They are simply simple-minded who likes to have fun by fighting. They are quiet populous on Misty Lake and when it's winter , They sometimes spread out all over Gensokyo.**

 **Common Ability : Ice (Low Level)**

 **Common Look : White short hair with a bluish hue , Ice-colored eyes , Have a petite figure like a preschool student , Wears a simple blue dress , and have two disembodied wings of ice.**

 **Pool Fairy (Concept : Pool)**

 **Are fairies born by a patch of clean water , A pool , A basin , Or a well. Though rare , They are existing on Gensokyo. They have a very idle personality and always stay in their birthplace , Living their days in isolation. They are fairly intelligent though because they are narrow-minded , They mostly didn't know common sense.**

 **Common Ability : Water (Middle Level)**

 **Common Looks : Green curly short hair with a dark bluish hue , Green or deep blue mellow eyes , Wears a kimono-like dress with a wavy pattern on it and have am either blue , gray , or golden brown sash , Wears white socks and a Geta , and have an invisible two pairs of night-like wings.**

 **Air Fairy (Concept : Air)**

 **Are fairies born by the gentle or aggressive winds. Unlike wind fairies , Air fairies are either gentle or violent. It deepened on their mood or sometimes , The state of weather on their surroundings. They are very rare on Gensokyo and mostly , They are seen on Morita Shrine or the Tengu Territory on the Youkai Mountain.**

 **Common Ability : Wind (Middle Level)**

 **Common Looks : Ash grey shoulder length hair , Gray or green eyes , Have a slight yellowish skin , Have a pre-teen figure of an average Japanese girl , Wears a beautiful green or white three layered dress , and wears either long brown boots with black knee socks or black leather shoes with white socks.**

 **Tree Fairy (Concept : Tree)**

 **Are fairies born by any kinds of tree except a dead or a haunted tree. They are mostly idle and always stay on large and sturdy trees though if they have a mood on it , They'll blessed the trees or sometimes farms for a better harvest and high quality products. They are very rare on Gensokyo though it was said by a certain group of trio fairies that they are friends with a lot of them.**

 **Common Ability : Nature (Low Level)**

 **Common Looks : Green or light green short or long hair , Jade or plain green eyes , Wears a brown or yellow butterfly-patterned hairpin , Wears a beautiful two-layered green or brown dress , Occasionally carries one or two random flowers , and have three pairs of leaf-like transparent wings.**

 **Nature Fairy (Concept : Nature)**

 **Fairies born by the nature itself. They rarely interacts to humans and are pretty easily irritable to those who destroyed parts of nature. Though lazy , They'll try and protect nature by their own accord. There are no Nature Fairies on Gensokyo , Making them a unique fairy species on Halkeginia.**

 **Common Ability : Nature (Middle Level)**

 **Common Looks : Like the Tree Fairies but they have a teenage figure and have lazy impression on them. They didn't have wings but they can still fly.**

 **Fairy Population :**

 **(Tristain Academy of Magic : 6,925)**

 **Fire Fairy : 61**  
 **Flare Fairy : 7**  
 **Cold Fairy : 39**  
 **Ice Fairy : 7**  
 **Water Fairy : 219**  
 **Pool Fairy : 4**  
 **Dirt Fairy : 255**  
 **Ground Fairy : 50**  
 **Earth Fairy : 11**  
 **Wind Fairy : 453**  
 **Air Fairy : 39**  
 **Sky Fairy : 1**  
 **Grass Fairy : 788**  
 **Tree Fairy : 312**  
 **Nature Fairy : 64**  
 **Phantasmal Fairy : 2,189**  
 **Fairy of Magic : 1,120**  
 **Book Fairy : 843**  
 **Fairy Librarian: 1**  
 **Dream Fairy : 5**  
 **Fairy Servant : 402**  
 **Sun Fairy : 22**  
 **Moon Fairy : 22**  
 **Star Fairy : 3**  
 **Fairy of Fun : 1**  
 **Love Fairy : 1**  
 **Lesser Fairy [True] : 3**  
 **Fairy [True] : 1**  
 **Deity of Flames : 1**  
 **Deity of Wind : 1**

 **(Tristain : 0)**

 **(Albion : 0)**

 **(Gallia : 1)**

 **Zombie Fairy : 1**

 **(Romalia : 1)**

 **Fairy Judge : 1**

 **(Sahara : 0)**

 **(Rhub al Khali : 0)**

 **A/N**

 **Hi all!~~ ... I am back once again!~~**

 **As you can see , The story is somehow turning weird ... Though , I don't know on what part though ...**

 **Anyway , You could see that there are some new fairies that appeared there ... Well , Those fairies are appearing because of Meer ... You know , She can't turn off her ability.**

 **Also , There is the "Fairy [True]" listed there ... Those fairies are what we can call as spirits of nature given form. Unlike Gensokyo fairies who were born by concept , This fairies are fairies that were akin to a demigod. They are some sort of the First Fairy born on the world if we can say so ... It's like those True Ancestors who are said to be the origin of vampires ... Yes , These are those fairies that have a true attached to their species.**

 **Their abilities are very phantasmagoric or maybe mystical because they can tamper the fate of any humans or even give absurd blessings by just saying it. They can also create disasters depending on their mood ... Ugh ... I feel like this is getting more and more unrelated to Touhou ... Well , Meer managed to "Awaken" them so it's Meer's ability to be blamed.**

 **That's all ... Hope you like this story!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
